This invention relates generally to switches utilizing a spring member as a bridging contact and more specifically utilizes a helical spring as a bridging contact.
The use of the two, outwardly extending, free terminal ends of a spring wire coil as a bridging contact means is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Abernethy U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,089. This reference does not utilize the action of the bending of the coil, rather it utilizes the winding up of the coil by its free end portions; furthermore, the cited patent utilizes the free end portions as contact points not portions of the coil itself as disclosed in the instant application.